Foolish
by my-connection-sucks
Summary: Because, in the end, we can all be a little foolish when in love.


Foolish

Summary: Because, in the end, we are all a little foolish when in love. NALU

ONE-SHOT

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The wooden bar was worn and had multiple rings from the beer mugs condensation. Salmon hair was ruffled and rough hands ran their way through the locks again. The frustration was starting to really get to Natsu. He was confused, and Natsu _hated_ being confused. Mire-Jane looked on in mild amusement.

"Maybe you could write a poem?"

Natsu looked at Mira as if the suggestion was the worst one yet (In which case, it was NOT. That title would always belong to Elfmans 'man festival'). Mira giggled, and continued to clean the beer mug. Gray snorted, making Natsu turn around a half-heartedly glare at him.

"Whats wrong with you flame brain? Too much fire in your tiny skull?"

The dragon slayer only groaned, and dropped his head upon the bar. Gray looked up at Mira in shock, and sat down in the bar stool next to Natsu. The beautiful barmaid shrugged "He doesn't know to confess to Lucy." An exasperated groan sounded from the love sick fool. Grays eyebrow raised. " Why can't he just say it?" Mira looked affronted. " Because thats not romantic gray! Why would you just say it to a girl?"

"Because sometimes being plain about it is the best way to go." The words slurred together but most could understand the sentence Cana said. Mira shook her head and began to clean another mug.

" I don't think thats how Natsu would do it. Maybe if it was you that would make sense, but Lucy needs it t be more romantic… like a song maybe?" Cana nodded her head. " Wait, what do you mean if it was me? Don't i deserve a romantic confession?" Natsu blocked their bickering out. He stroked his chin, " I don't think ill sing, I'm not Gajeel" he heard a protest from the iron dragon slayer across the room. Natsu ignored it and began to bang his head against the bar.

Suddenly, the guild hall doors swung open and a strawberry vanilla scent wafted towards Natsu. He groaned and rested his head on the wooden surface and let his arms go limp. Light footsteps resonated towards him. He anticipated and dreaded every single step.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Various guild members waved and replied to Lucys greeting. Natsu only closed his eyes, hoping Lucy would go away, or at least visit somebody else today.

Mira stopped arguing with Cana and eyed the love-sick slayer. Suddenly, an evil smirk developed on the take-over mages face.

"Hey Lucy!" The blonde mage turned towards the barmaid, "what do you need Mira?" . Mira twisted her face into a look of concern. Lucy began to walk towards her.

"I think Natsus sick, do you think you can take him home and take care of him?"

Natsus head popped up. "What? NO. Im feeling all better! She doesn't have to do anything!" A warm hand rested on his back, and suddenly Lucy was right next to him. " Are you sure Natsu? You don't look so hot right now." Natsu batted her hand away and turned towards Gray. "Yeah, I'm just sick of being next to ice pick for so long." The ice mage just chuckled, "don't bring me into your problems man. A fights not going to get you out of this mess Natsu." Gray got up off of the bar stool and walked over to the boot Erza was occupying.

Lucy watched, very confused. " What does he mean by mess Natsu? Are you in trouble? Do you need help on something." She swung around him to look him exactly in his face. Natsu noticed they were almost touching nose to nose. Blushing, Nastu turned towards the bar."Why don't you go hang out with Levy? Im sure she want to hang out with you." Lucy shook her head, " Nah. She's too busy flirting with Gajeel and then denying their mutual attraction."

" I heard that bunny girl! Don't think i didn't!" Lucy turned around and grinned at the almost-couple. "I know you heard me dumbass! Why do you think i said it!" Levy blushed and slammed her face back into the book she was reading. Turning back around to face Natsu, Lucys smile dropped of her face. His hand was curled into a fist and smoking. She placed her hand on his lower back and began to rub circles onto it. "Why are you so weird today?". Mira giggled behind her hand and Cana laughed raucously. "Its because he's frustrated Lucy!" Realization dawned on Lucys face. "Oh! is this about that girl you like? That one girl from Hargeon when we went there to find keys for me!" Natsu turned his yead to look at her "No, she's not the girl i like. And its not even like. Im in love with this girl"

Lucy smiled down at him, "well, whoever it is, she is very lucky to have a dragon like you guarding her." She turned away and began to walk out of the guild. A hand grasped her wrist and pulled her back. Natsu was hunched over, an elbow resting on his knee and head hung down. The other hand was attached to her wrist.

"Its you."

Lucy stepped towards him and made him stand up.

"I know."

The sounds of multiple fairy tail members crashing into the floors resounded around the hall.

"You talk in your sleep" While that normally would annoy him, Lucys lips distracted him from even retorting. Slanting his lips across hers, Natsu stood up and picked Lucy up bridal style. Walking out of the guild all anyone could here was

"I love you too, even if you don't know how to express your feelings."


End file.
